Single Parent
by pindanglicious
Summary: Alhamdulillah  :D chap4 udah selesai  gomen atas ketelatan saya mengupdate fic ini. Masih sudikah kalian meninggalkan jejak review? T T gomen... silahkan dibaca
1. Fate Life

Yooo!^o^ Rin dateng mbawa fic multichap baruu! *padahal yang lain belum kelar* pada banyak yang minta sequel 'A Promise' yaudah… ini aja gak papa, ya? 8D palingan cuma 2 sampe 4 chappie. Yang udah review yang kemaren makasih banyak yaaa! . mind to review again? :3

Just enjoy! :D

* * *

**Single Parents ****© Uchiharuno Rin  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-ojisama**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Rate: T  
Warning: OOC, semi-Canon, abal, gaje, gak nyambung, dll…**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Summary: **Nasib kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi orangtua tunggal. Ia harus mengurus dan mendidik putra semata wayangnya tanpa Sakura... bagaimanakah kisahnya? Chek disini, ;P! \Sequel for 'A Promise'/ Mind to rnr? :D don't like? Just don't read it…

* * *

"Teme…" panggil Naruto lirih pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" respon yang bersangkutan, tanpa menolehkan kepala. Mata onyx-nya tetap menatap datar sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

Ekspresi Sasuke terkesan datar dan tenang. Tapi Naruto tahu, dibalik ekspresinya itu, pasti ada sejuta penyesalan yang terpendam.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Tidak usah menjaga image! Aku tahu kau sangat menyesal, kan? Kau menyedihkan, teme! Sungguh menyedihkan!" sindirnya dengan nada yang menusuk.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sambil merogoh saku celananya.

"Teme… kau berhutang nyawa padanya!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada canggung.

"Oh…" balas sang tuan Uchiha datar.

Naruto hanya menatap sendu punggung sahabatnya yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari kejauhan. Diam-diam ia membatin, _'Baka teme... kenapa sih dia tidak pernah jujur? Apakah si teme bisa mengurus anaknya sendiri? Teme... kau egois!'_

xXx

Lima tahun sudah Sasuke menjalankan kehidupannya tanpa Sakura. Sendiri. Err… ralat, dengan putranya yang tak kalah stoic. Dai ichi. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat kebiruan dengan mata hijau bening.

Tunggu. Dai ichi artinya pertama. Entah karena tersambar petir atau apa, Sasuke menamai putranya dengan nama 'Uchiha Dai ichi'. Jika bersama sang ayah, bocah itu tidak perlu menjaga image-nya.

Fisik bocah itu sama persis dengan ayahnya. Hanya saja, pipinya itu ranum, sedangkan Sasuke mempunyai pipi yang agak tirus. Juga mata mereka.

Di luar rumah, Sasuke memang terlihat stoic dan menampangkan eksperi datar. Tapi di dalam rumah, terlebih di kamarnya, ia selalu menampangkan wajah bersalah dan ekspresi kepedihan. Sering ia menangis tanpa suara di kamarnya.

xXx

"Tou-san…" panggil Dai ichi pelan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke menatap balik putranya dengan malas. "Hn?" responnya dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk di atas meja makan. Dai ichi mengucurutkan bibir mungilnya ke depan.

"Teman-temanku bilang, tidak punya ibu berarti anak haram… ja-jadi aku?"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya heran. "Siapa? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Apa alasannya? Apa hubungannya dengan tidak memiliki ibu dan anak haram?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

Dai ichi menelan ludahnya gugup dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ka-karena mereka bilang… tou-san yang membuat kaa-san meninggal…"

'DEG'

Sasuke menatap sendu mata putranya. Ia menyeringai pedih sambil menggeser duduknya. "Hn… kau tahu? Dulu, tou-san itu missing-nin… Konoha hampir hancur gara-gara ulah tou-san. Kaa-san meninggal memang gara-gara tou-san yang selalu menyia-nyiakan kasih sayangnya!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kembali di atas meja. "Tou-san… aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dirimu dan juga masa lalu… aku tidak peduli walaupun orang lain bilang kalau tou-san iblis penghancur. Bagiku, kau orang terhebat sedunia!" hibur bocah berusia lima tahun itu sambil memeluk pinggang ayahnya dari belakang.

Diam-diam, sang ayah hanya tersenyum simpul. "Hn… arigatou. Kau memang anak baik." ucap Sasuke pelan. Sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh Dai ichi.

Sasuke masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya diatas meja, sementara Dai ichi sudah lama tertidur dengan pulas di samping ayahnya. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap kosong seisi dapur.

Bayangan Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. _'Baka! Kalau saja dari awal kau memilih untuk bersama Naruto, kau pasti tidak akan pernah menderita! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sakura!' _batin Sasuke pedih sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mengeluarkan air matanya. Hanya saja, suara sesenggukannya tidak terdengar. Bibirnya terasa kelu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sakura, sekali saja. Jika diberi waktu satu detik, mungkin ia akan mencium bibir Sakura sekilas.

Tapi, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang membuat Sasuke tetap semangat untuk hidup. Pertama, karena putranya. Mungkin tanpa kehadiran Dai ichi, Sasuke akan nekat bunuh diri.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap wajah tidur putranya yang polos. Seulas senyum terpeta di wajah tampannya. Dengan perlahan, pria berusia 22 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar untuk mengambil selembar selimut, dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil putranya. Tak lupa dengan satu kecupan hangat ia landaskan di kening Dai ichi.

Tak terasa, ia sudah berada di alam mimpi. Tertidur di atas meja makan. Itulah keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Dengan lengan kekarnya yang masih memegangi kepala Dai ichi. _"Baka Sakura..."_ igaunya pelan sambil meneteskan setitik air mata yang merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Kali ini, Sasuke bertekad dalam hatinya. Ia akan mendidik putranya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan tidak akan pernah mengajarinya untuk menjadi seorang **pengkhianat**. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada 'janji terakhirnya' pada Sakura.

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."_

* * *

**:::Tsudzuku:::**

* * *

Gomen pendek, minna… 8D chappie depan bakal dipanjangin kok… ^,^ mau tanya… jawab yaa? :3

_**[1]** Ini fic mau sampai chap berapa? Pilih dari 2 sampe 5 yah minna… :D_  
_**[2]** Bagusna happy ending ato sad ending?_  
_**[3] **Mau update tiap 1 minggu sekali atau tiap 2 minggu sekali?_

Nah… segitu dulu, minna-sama… ;P tolong bangettt… review, yah? Yah? Yah? :33  
Salam hangat, minna-sama…^^ jangan lupa klik di bawah ini…


	2. A Weird Dream

Holla! :D *dilempar lap pel* gak nyangka kemaren dapet banyak respon positif… kirain bakalan dapet flame =3= *readers: gak nanya!* yosh... soal chapter berapa mah, udah keputusin. Rahasia! *PLAKK* kejutan supaya penasaran 8D Arigatou yang udah nge-RnR!^^ ntar dibawah Rin bales, kok… ;P

Ready to read this chapter? XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Weird Dream

* * *

**

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun..."_

**Sasuke's POV**_  
_

Panggilan misterius itu membuatku terbangun... siapa? Aku tidak tahu siapa, yang jelas... suara itu sangat familiar bagiku.

Kubuka mataku yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat. Apa? Padahal tadi aku masih tertidur di ruang makan bersama Dai ichi. Tapi mengapa sekarang aku berada di bawah sebatang pohon sakura?

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong.

Lalu yang memanggilku tadi itu siapa?

"Sasuke-kun! Di sini!" panggil suara itu lagi.

Ketika aku menoleh, bayangannya terlihat jelas. Rambut merah muda-nya, dan mata zambrudnya. Ciri khas seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. "Hn... Sakura?"

Wanita itu mengucurutkan bibirnya dan mencubit pipiku keras. "Sasukee! Bukannya kau memelukku malah sok kereen! Aku ini istrimu tahu!" sungutnya manja. Sudut bibirku sedikit tertarik ke atas.

"Sakura! Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sekedar tempat pertemuan. Ini alam mimpimu, Sasu! Aku akan selalu ada didekatmu walau wujudku sudah tidak ada," jelasnya miris.

Aku menatap mata emeraldnya, dan kugenggam tangan mungilnya. "Saku... sekali ini, saja. Bolehkan aku mencium bibirmu? Hanya kali ini saja," pintaku dengan nada memelas.

Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatku sedikit kecewa.

"Gomen,"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

'Tik... tik... tik...'

"Ushh... sudah jam tiga, kenapa aku belum bisa tidur?" keluh seorang anak kecil. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. "Di sini dingin... tapi kenapa tou-san bisa tahan, ya?" lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini posisi anak itu tengkurap sambil menggenggam selimutnya.

Posisi anak itu selalu berubah-ubah. Mata emeraldnya menatap kosong sebuah jam dinding yang menempel di sebelah pintu dapur. Sesekali, ia berniat untuk membangunkan ayahnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Grrrrhh~! KENAPA BELUM BISA TIDUR JUGAAA? Ummbh! Ga-gawat..." anak itu menutup mulutnya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya saat ayahnya terbangun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal. "Dai ichi... kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Dai ichi.

Anak laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding sebelah pintu dapur. "Tiga. Err... setengah empat. Di-dini hari, ya?" ucapnya gugup.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi, ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya. Dai ichi mengangguk.

Helaan nafas kedua. "Ada masalah?" Dai ichi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Helaan nafas ketiga. "Lalu, kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" tanya-nya lagi.

Dai ichi menelan ludahnya gugup. "Err... di-di sini terlalu dingin?" jelasnya.

Dan kali ini Sasuke yang mengangguk tanda ia sudah mengerti. Pria berambut raven itu mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya. "Tou-san. Turunkan aku!" protes Dai ichi kesal.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, tetap melangkah ke kamar. "Hn... kalau begitu, kau tidur dengan tou-san di sini. Oh, iya... besok tou-san diberi misi oleh Hokage-sama. Kau jaga rumah, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata emerald putranya. "Nani? Jaga rumah lagi?"

Jaga rumah. Karena status Sasuke yang notabene masih ninja, ia sering keluar rumah meninggalkan anaknya sendiri. Bagi Dai ichi, jaga rumah adalah hal yang wajar, karena ia sudah biasa seperti itu sejak umurnya masih empat tahun.

Tapi entah mengapa, untuk jaga rumah kali ini ia merasa sedikit terbebani, juga merasa berat untuk ditinggal ayahnya itu. "Ta-tapi... apa misi itu tidak bisa ditunda, tou-san?" tanyanya dengan nada protes.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan Dai ichi ke atas kasur. "Hn... tidak bisa. Memangnya kenapa?"

Dai ichi menundukkan kepalanya kecewa. "Ehm... tidak apa-apa, sih... hanya saja..."

"Hn... makanan sudah tou-san siapkan seperti biasa. Ayolah, hanya seminggu. Bukankah biasanya kau tou-san tinggalkan selama berbulan-bulan?" desak Sasuke.

_'Dengarkan dulu pembicaraanku! Grrrhhh...' _batin Dai ichi geram sambil mengepalkan tangan mungilnya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "A-aa... baiklah. Terserah tou-san. Sekarang aku mau tidur. Titik!" jelasnya kesal, lalu menarik selimut dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan ikut menghempaskan berat tubuhnya di samping Dai ichi.

xXx

_"Dai ichi..." _

"Nggh..." lenguh Dai ichi pelan sambil menggeliat dipangkuan seorang wanita. Yang tak lain adalah Sakura. "E-eh? Gomen, a-anda siapa?" tanya Dai ichi gugup sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk Dai ichi erat. "Dai-kun! Kau sudah besar, ya! Kau mirip sekali dengan tou-sanmu!" isak Sakura sambil mengusap-usap rambut raven Dai ichi.

Dai ichi tidak melawan. Hanya diam saja. Rasa hangat dan rasa familiar menghampirinya. "Maaf... tapi anda siapa, nona?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menatap mata emerald Dai ichi sendu. "Aku... yang mengandungmu selama sembilan bulan,"

"EHH?" jeritnya tak percaya. Dalam hati, ia berniat memeluk ibu-nya itu, tapi...

"Dai ichi!"

"Nggh?"

Suasana berbeda. Tadi, ia berada di bawah sebatang pohon sakura. Sekarang? Ia terbangun di atas kasur yang kini sudah berantakan. Kemudian anak laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sang ayah.

Sasuke mendengus sambil tertawa kecil. Pakaiannya sudah lengkap seperti biasa. "Baiklah... sampai sini dulu. Jaga rumah dengan baik, Dai ichi... kalau kau mau, kau boleh menginap di rumah Naruto-ojisan atau Sai-ojisan. Kunci pintu sudah tou-san gantungkan di gagang pintu kamar mandi," jelas Sasuke sambil menghampiri Dai ichi yang duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur.

Dai ichi mengangguk mengerti dan mencium tangan ayahnya.

Seulas senyum tipis kembali terpeta di wajah Sasuke. Ia menepuk bahu putranya. "Jaga dirimu. Tou-san akan pulang seminggu lagi. Sayonara!" ucap Sasuke sambil bersiap-siap melompat dari jendela kamarnya.

_'Huft... merepotkan saja... padahal aku hanya ingin curhat denganmu, tou-san... dan... aku ingin bertanya, apa maksud dari mimpi anehku yang tadi, ya?' _batin Dai ichi. Keningnya berkerut. "Ah! Jadi... JADI ITU, YA?" teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Dai ichi?

* * *

**:::Tsudzuku:::

* * *

**

**Dai ichi:** OMONGAN GUE GAK JELAAASS! HUWEEEEE! BAPAK! EMAAK! *nangis guling-guling*  
**Rin:** Cup-cup-cup… ntar Rin-nee kasih permen segepok mau? Jangan nangis ya Dai-kun~  
**Sasuke:** AWAS LU! GUE MAU PROTES!  
**Rin:** Hu-huwaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mau ngejadiin Rin istri kedua?  
**Sasuke:** AMIT-AMIT DEEH! Btw, endingnya ngegantung, Rin!  
**Rin:** IYA! GARA-GARA LU GAK MAU NGEJADIIN GUE SEBAGAI ISTRI KEDUA LO, SIH! *dikirin sampe jadi sate*

Yaiiiiy, minna! 8D chappie ini gak nyambung plus abal! Sumpah abaal! Special thanks for:

cherrysakusasu, **akira star (unlog), Made kun, namikaze sanaku**,** Aurellia Uchiha**,Crunk Riela-chan, Akai Hirumo, Peaphro, **Kaoru**,** ZoZo**,** 4ntk4-ch4n**,cake sheen, Icha yukina clyne, Snow of Priscila, SoraHinase, Rievectha Herbst, Bubble Lollie, NeeNao,** Kazuma big tomat**, Shinkerbell, miss hakuba,** widyan cHisai to mumOet**, aoihime no rinha, dan Shard VLocasters

Ah, iya! Ini balasan review-na:

**cherrysakusasu: **salam kenal jugaa :DD he? Boleh, boleh! .*ditampar* iya, yang manggil Sasu itu Saku!^^ makasih udah rnr!^^ rnr again? *sujud-sujud*

**akira star ga login: **a-apaa? Kereen? *ngesot-ngesot* ARIGATOUU! Rnr lagi? TwT

**Made kun: **arigatou udah repiu!^^ okelah... err, mau tanyak... Made-kun itu bener laki ato emang 'kun' itu bukan suffiks? *digaplok* ok! Ini udah apdet! XD RnR lagii? TwT

**namikaze sanaku: **jadi roh!^^ ok, jawaban-jawaban sana-san udah Rin putuskan dan itu rahasia *ditabok* arigatou for review!^^ mind to review again? *nyodorin es krim vanilla*

**Aurellia Uchiha: **Ok, jawaban ada di hati Rin *halaah!* 8D makasih udah review, mind to review again?

**Crunk Riela-chan: **Ok^^ nggak kok, bukan egois… makasih review-na… review lagi?

**Akai Hirumo: **Datang juga! 8DD ok, itu rahasia… *plakk* arigatou udah review… review lagi? :3

**Peaphro: **Makasih udah rnr, senpaai! xDD iya, judulna udah Rin ganti! RnR lagi? *nyodorin sate kambing*

**Kaoru: **hiks… sama… T,T kasian Dai ichi… sini ganti aja mama-na! *dichidori Sasuke* makasih udah rnr!^^ rnr again please? :3

**ZoZo: **Udah baca AP? xD haha… belum ripiu gak papa kok… *peluk-peluk* Iya, Dai ichi. Emang susah dibacana. Kalo Daichi ama Dai ichi itu artina beda. 8D kalo gak salah, Daichi itu artina 'bumi', sedangkan Dai ichi itu artina 'Pertama' ;) oh, masalah profpic. Itu Sasuke lagi nyium anakna gitu... :P hehehe... makasih udah review ya! :D review lagi?

**4ntk4-ch4n: **Iy, sekuel AP ;) ok, ini udah apdet… makasih rnr yang sebelumna! :D wanna review again? :3

**cake sheen: **se-sediiih? YEAH! Rin bisa bikin angst! XD *nari pakek pom-pom* makasih karna udah rnr, dan fave-na! xD *sujud-sujud* review again?

**Icha yukina clyne: **yeee! XD makasih udah rnr dan fave! XD ini udah apdet! RnR lagi?

**Snow of Priscila: **Arigatou rnr-na! :D Rin manggil apa nih? RnR lagi? ^3^

**SoraHinase: **nggak, emang gak ada penyiksaan, Sora-san!^^ thanks for RnR!^^ rnr again?

**Rievectha Herbst: **ya!^^ makasih rnr-na! RnR lagi? :3

**Bubble Lollie: **^^ makasih rnr-na ya cantik! Udah update! Lanjutkan RnR! *ditabok pak SBY*

**NeeNao: **Ini udah update! xD makasih udah rnr di chappie sebelumna! RnR lagi ya?

**Kazuma big tomat: **makasih udah rnr chap1!^^ ini udah update… :D RnR again?

**Shinkerbell: **Senpaai! T^T gomen sebelumna… tapi, kalo SP ini udah tamat, Rin usahain bisa accept req-na deh! Dattebayou, senpai! Makasih udah RnR! :') hiks… mi-mind to re-review agaaain?

**miss hakuba: **arigatou udah rnr! :) ini udah apdet! :D mind to rnr again?

**widyan cHisai to mumOet: **se-sediiiih? T^T arigatouuu! *peluk-peluk* ini udah apdeet! Mind to rnr again? Keep rnr xDD

**aoihime no rinha: **Rin-nee! *peluk-cium-sujud* makasih semuanaa! Ini ndah apdeet! Review lagi yah? Yah? Yah? *PLAKK*

**Shard VLocasters: **VLo-chaan! XD makasih rnr-na!^^ lagi? Lagi? Lagiii? *ditampar*

*tepar* yosh… kita tunggu next chap! xDD buat yang nge-RnR, beribu-ribu makasih buat kalian! Makasih juga udah mau ngejawab pertanyaan aneh Rin! ;DD chap depan... konflik-na Dai ichi... *smirked*

Yasud, minna-sama... mind to review this chap again? :3


	3. Without Dad

Haaaa~ chappie 3! XD o iya, gomen apdet-na lama… T^T Minal aidzin walfaidzin, ya… *dilempar tong sampah*

So, are you ready to read this chapter? *sok Inggris*

* * *

**Naruto © Om Kishimoto  
Cerita ini © Dai ichi ganteng… #WTF?**

**Warning: **_**OOC, OC, Canon, GAJE, ENDING NGEGANTUNG, don't like don't read! X) #ditabok

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Without Dad T^T part 1

* * *

**_'Huft... merepotkan saja... padahal aku hanya ingin curhat denganmu, tou-san... dan... aku ingin bertanya, apa maksud dari mimpi anehku yang tadi, ya?' _batin Dai ichi. Keningnya berkerut. "Ah! Jadi... JADI ITU, YA?" teriaknya dengan suara yang sangat keras.

**xXx**

Kaki mungil Dai ichi bergerak cepat dengan langkah lebar. Hentakkan kakinya sangat keras. Dan langkah bocah itu terhenti di depan gerbang Konoha.

"TOU-SAN!" teriaknya lantang.

Tapi tidak ada yang merespon. Berarti ini menandakan kalau Sasuke memang sudah pergi dari tadi. Tangan Dai ichi mengepal keras, giginya gemertak dan saling bergesekkan. "Uggghhh! Sialan! Sudah pergi, ya? Aku kurang cepat…" umpatnya kesal.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Dai ichi. Yang dipanggil langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan membelalakan mata terkejut.

"Naruto-ojisan?" sahut Dai ichi riang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya… ngomong-ngomong kau lapar, tidak? Sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto ramah sambil membalas senyum Dai ichi. Yang ditanya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu tertunduk malu. "Ayo kita makan ramen! Kau mau, kan?" ajak Naruto pada bocah yang berada di hadapannya tu.

Dai ichi mengangguk pasrah sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto. Mata zambrudnya melirik punggung tegak sang calon rokudaime hokage itu.

Wajahnya terlihat ragu untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Naruto. _'Mau bilang apa? Aku ragu! Tidak mungkin aku langsung mencerocosnya dengan pertanyaan anehku! Bagaimana ya?' _ batinnya sambil sesekali melirik Naruto dengan tatapan memelas.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto langsung melirik bocah yang ada di sebelahnya dan bertanya, "Ada yang aneh denganku?"

Dai ichi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya sambil bergumam, "Tidak apa-apa…"

**xXx**

'_Cih… misi yang membosankan! Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak usah ikut menjalankannya! Lebih baik bersantai di rumah…' _batin Sasuke kesal sambil memainkan kunai yang dipegangnya.

Mata onyx hitamnya menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Kunai yang digenggamnya tadi sengaja ia lempar ke sembarang arah, sehingga mengenai seseorang.

"Ah, baka! Siapa yang melempar kunai sialan ini?" ringis seorang pria berambut panjang yang terkena kunai Sasuke tadi.

"Gomen," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa. "kau sendiri yang ceroboh, Hyuuga!" lanjutnya dengan ketus, membuat si 'Hyuuga' itu menggeram jengkel.

Pria yang dipanggil 'Hyuuga' oleh Sasuke tadi langsung duduk di sebelah temannya, dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata lavendernya.

"Cukup panggil aku Neji, Uchiha!" perintahnya kesal.

"Hahaha…" Sasuke tertawa kecil tapi sadis-?- sambil menyikut Neji dengan kencang tanpa perasaan. "…tidak mau!" lanjutnya pedas, dan tentu saja membuat Neji gondok. Pria berambut panjang itu menggerutu pelan dalam hatinya.

'_Ayam keras kepala seperti dia tidak usah diladeni!' _batin Neji kesal sambil mendecih. Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam seolah-olah tatapannya itu mengatakan, 'aku-bisa-membaca-pikiranmu-tahu!'.

**xXx**

_**Hari Kedua**_

_Naruto's POV_

Pagi hari yang cerah ini, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai, sementara kedua tanganku sengaja kumasukkan dalam saku jubah Hokage milikku.

Ya… udara pagi kali ini memang dingin, walaupun langit Konoha terlihat sangat cerah.

'Sreek… Sreek… Sreek…'

Kutolehkan kepalaku, dan kupandangi mansion Uchiha yang kini kosong melompong tanpa kehadiran teme dan... Ah… tidak. Masih ada si 'tuan muda' yang kini sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya yang megah itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, menurutku Dai ichi itu sangat rajin… berbeda dengan putraku, Uzumaki Raito. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing! Mungkin sifatku yang dulu menurun padanya, ya? Periang dan hiperaktif. Juga suaranya yang sangat kencang itu… mirip seperti Tsunade-baachan yang sedang berteriak memakai toa.

"Dai…!" panggilku padanya sambil tersenyum. Ia menoleh pelan, tanpa melepaskan gagang sapu yang dipengangnya tersebut. Ahaha! Andai saja kalau ada teme di sini sekarang juga, pasti kuhukum dia karena sudah membuat anaknya sendiri seperti ini! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sedang menjalankan misi... haah... payah!

"Hn… ada apa?" respon bocah itu sambil menghampiriku. Aku hanya menatapnya sweatdrop. "Oh ya… sejak kapan kau ada di sini, ya? Tadi aku tidak melihatmu, loh…" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada datar, kali ini ia menodongkan sapu yang dipegangnya ke arah wajahku.

Dengan gugup, aku menyeringai lebar dan mencubit kedua pipi ranumnya. "Aahahaha! Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjengukmu, heh?"

"Cih… lepaskan! Bisa mati aku kalau halaman ini masih kotor," ujarnya sadis sambil melepas kedua tanganku yang bertengger di kedua pipinya, dan ia kembali menyapu.

"Kau seperti… tukang sapu jalanan," cerocosku tak sengaja. Langsung saja kubungkam mulut emberku ini. Beruntung aku kali ini, karena Dai ichi tidak mendengar kata-kataku tadi. _'Hahaha… dia… dia memang mirip seperti teme! Tak pernah peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang dirinya… huft,' _

Setelah bosan menungguinya beberapa menit, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage. "Nah… aku pergi ke kantor Hokage dulu ya! Ja~!" pamitku padanya sambil memamerkan cengiran khasku. Dai ichi hanya menatapku sweatdrop sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Selesai menyapu halaman, Dai ichi memasukki rumahnya dan mulai bekerja di dapur. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai menggrepe-grepe*?* objek yang menurutnya kelihatan menarik. Mulai dari piring sampai gelas, sendok, sumpit, dan sebagainya ia persiapkan sendiri ke meja makan.

"Tidak enak kalau tou-san pergi," gumamya sendiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tampangnya terlihat sedikit sweatdrop dan pias. "Hiks… aku sangat menyesal… selalu mencuri tomat tou-san di kulkas secara diam-diam…! T^T mungkin gara-gara itu, ya? Tou-san pergi meninggalkan aku…" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada super polos, entah tertular dari Sai atau siapa, yang pasti bocah itu kelihatan sangat 'innocent'.

Setelah makanannya habis, bocah itu tidak langsung membereskan sisa makanannya. Melainkan melamun dengan tatapan mata kosong lurus ke depan. Tangan mungilnya tak henti-henti memainkan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"_Kenapa melamun?" _tanya seorang wanita yang begitu familiar bagi Dai ichi. Yang dipanggil hanya membelalakan mata zambrud-nya kaget bercampur senang.

"Tidak mungkin," ucapnya lemah sambil terhuyung ke tembok, tapi wanita tadi tetap menghampirinya. "…tidak mungkin kaa-san kembali lagi ke dunia ini!" lanjutnya sambil ketakutan.

"_Mungkin, dan pasti bisa!" _elak Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Dai ichi dengan erat. _"Kau sendiri di rumah, ya? Tou-san sedang menjalankan misi, kan?" _lanjutnya dengan nada pelan, yang disambut dengan anggukkan lemah Dai ichi.

"Kemana saja kau, kaa-san?" tanya Dai ichi pelan sambil memeluk pinggang ibunya. _'Walaupun wujud kaa-san adalah hantu, tapi kenapa aku tetap bisa merasakan sentuhannya, ya?'_

"_Tidak di mana-mana," _jawab Sakura polos dan singkat. Dai ichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan buru-buru disambung lagi oleh Sakura. _"Di hati kalian, mungkin?"_

Mendengar jawaban ibunya tadi, Dai ichi tersenyum puas dan memeluknya semakin erat. "Arigatou…" ujarnya pelan, sambil memejamkan matanya lama, dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu mencium kening malaikat kecilnya lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang. _"Tidur siang hari begini... memang kurang kerjaan, kau! Tapi tidak apa... mimpi yang indah saja, ya!" _ucapnya lembut sambil bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan mulai menghilang perlahan.

_'Apakah aku harus meninggalkannya lagi?'_

**TBC a.k.a Tsuzuku a.k.a Bersambung #dibekep

* * *

**

Ya owoh…! ==' gomen saya telat apdet… emang ya munafik banget saya! *jedokin pala ke tembok* minna… pokokna doain saya supaya lulus ujian taekwondo ya gamau tau sayaa! *maksa-digiles reader*

Gomen juga ini pendek… saya ngerjain di sekolah… hehe… *ngelirik pak Nafis yang lagi melotot* jadi dikit nih… cepet-cepet. Saya gak enak ama reader-sama yang nunggu kelamaan… *sembah sujud*

Oh ya… special thanks to:

**Akira Light Star 98 males log, kaoru**, cherry sakusasu, Peaphro, **Made kun**, **Arisa Adachi**, Akai Hirumo, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Kira Desuke, **4ntk4-ch4n**, Riku Aida, **me, Kazuma big tomat, Bubble Lollie, widyan cHisai to mumOet, ZoZo, **Shaneeta Chornichels, Crunk Riela-chan, Yunacha Zaitte, Shinkerbell, Icha yukina clyne, Michi no ShiroYuuki, Rievectha Herbst

Berikut balesan yang gak log-na:

**Akira Light Star 98 males log: **ya ampun istriku bandel, ya… ==' #plakk lain kali log in atuh hime… *ditabok* iya hime… maafkan kesalahan suamimu yang dudut ini. Ta-tapi Dai ichi itu kan kalo digabung artina jadi be-beda, hime… *dirajam* ok, forget it! :D aku udah apdet, hime… mau rnr lagi? #PLAKK

**kaoru: **iya cintaku… ini udah apdet! :* maaf lama, ya… tetep rnr, ok? #plakplak

**Made kun: **aku tetep gatau~! T^T *narik kaki made-kun* yaudah, deh… ini apdet.. ayo rnr lagi! :* #plakk

**Arisa Adachi: **JAWABAN ADA DIATAS! XDD *matiin capslock* minta rnr lagi, boleh? :3 #plak

**4ntk4-ch4n: **mabok kegiles bajaj! *digoreng* ini udah apdet… maaf telat… boleh minta rnr lagi? :3

**me: **PASTI SASUSAKU DONG~! XDD *dirajam* ok… ini apdet, tapi lelet… X3 *ditabok* mind to rnr again?

**Kazuma big tomat: **mabook~! D8 *ditabok Dai* ok ini apdeet! *apdet lelet* mind to rnr again? T3T

**Bubble Lollie: **Gapapa, kok… asal tetep review! X3 *plak* ok… mind to rnr again?

**widyan cHisai to mumOet: **belum curhat… :D ntar curhat mah di chappie 4! XDD eh,,, manggilna Dai-kun aja deh… *ngarep* YOSH! Ini udah apdet… keep rnr, ok?

**ZoZo: **iyap! XDD Sasuke mulutna bau, kali? *dikirin* pokokna Sasu gak akan ninggalin Dai ichi, kok! XDD yosh! Ini ndah apdet… mind to rnr again? :3

Naah… sekian dari balasanna… XDD keep rnr, ok? *dirajam* kalo mau cepet dapet info tentang saya di ffn, add aja fesbuk saya… *narsis* XDD yah,,, sekian dulu dari saya… tenang deh… berapa hari pun, saya pasti akan apdet fic ini, asal ada dukungan… #PLAKK

Oh iya... anak Sai ama Naru ntar ada di chap depan, unyu... =3= #gaknanya# tunggu ya~

Mind to RnR again? :)


	4. Me vs My Son

Wow… sudah berapa lama fic ini terbengkalai? ._. #dikeroyok

Okelah… karena saya tidak mau mengecewakan readers setia, maka saya akan lanjut fic ini^^  
Selamat dinikmati(?)…

**Naruto © Om Kishimoto  
Cerita ini © ****Rin yang**** ganteng… #WTF?**

**Warning: **_**OOC, OC, Canon, GAJE, ENDING NGEGANTUNG, **__**humor numpang lewat(?), **__**don't like don't read! X) #ditabok**_

**xXx**

**Hari ketiga, **

Rumah bagaikan kapal pecah. Oh yes! Bila Sasuke datang, pasti ia akan membakar anaknya hidup-hidup dan menjualnya ke pasar dengan harga tinggi. _Well_… lawakan yang tidak lucu… LOL. Yang pasti, 'surga' tempat tinggal Sasuke dan 'neraka' tempat bersarang. Dai ichi sangat tidak _professional_ bagi seorang Uchiha. Oh… dasar Sasuke, ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab… membiarkan anak sekecil Dai ichi tinggal sendirian di rumahnya. Wajar saja jadi berantakan seperti ini. Ckckck…

Tapi beruntung bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Kenapa? Mereka mempunyai anak laki-laki yang bersifat keibuan. Lupakan, lupakan! Maksudku… mereka sungguh beruntung karena mempunyai anak yang rajin dan sangat menghormati mereka, right? Siapa sih orangtua yang tidak bahagia bila mempunyai anak sholeh dan sholehah? _Well_… satu lawakan yang sangat tidak lucu lagi.

Dan pagi buta ini, sesudah bangun pagi, mandi, dan sikat gigi, bocah kecil itu sudah berkeliaran di rumahnya dan membereskan semua benda yang berserakan di lantai. Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, ia sudah mengambil sarapan _limit edition_ yang sengaja disediakan ayahnya untuk waktu seminggu. Apa itu? TOMAT!

Kalau makan tomat saja rasanya tidak cukup dan tidak akan mengenyangkan(?), sehingga tomat-tomat tersebut harus diolah kembali menjadi masakan matang dan layak makan. Ternyata, Jashin memberikan keberuntungan lagi… dalam usia yang masih sangat muda, Dai ichi sudah bisa memasak… _awesome_! Bukankah itu berbahaya bagi anak seumurannya? Tenang saja… ia tidak memasak menggunakan kompor. Tapi tinggal menaruh wajan di atas telapak tangannya yang sudah panas saja. Yap… Sasuke yang mengajarinya. Ayah yang unik!

Tapi anak kecil, tetaplah anak kecil. Gula dikira garam, garam dikira gula. Masakannya tetaplah tidak elit. Maka kali ini, menu masaknya adalah sup jus tomat. Terdengar cukup aneh, eh? Malahan sangat aneh. Mana ada 'sup jus tomat'? Ya wajar saja lah… kokinya saja masih bocah.

Setelah selesai sarapan, —tentu saja sarapannya tidak habis. Siapa yang mau memakan makanan alien? Anak yang merupakan duplikat seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu beranjak pergi keluar rumahnya dan menulis sebuah surat di secarik kertas. Kemudian ia menggulungnya dan memberikannya pada seekor burung merpati yang mangkal(?) di ranting pohon sakura depan rumah.

"Hei… bila kau bertemu seorang laki-laki berambut pantat ayam sepertiku, tolong berikan ini ya…" ujarnya datar dan polos pada sang merpati. Walaupun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan anak itu, yang diperintah hanya menuruti aba-aba Dai ichi dan terbang menuju tujuan(?) utamanya.

.

.

.

**Tousan,  
Hoi… aku berhasil membuat 'sup jus tomat' berkat ulahmu, Tousan!  
Seharusnya sebagai orangtua tunggal kau lebih rajin belajar memasak untuk kebutuhanku! Hah… dasar samanya dengan paman Nara pemalas itu…**

**Sumpah, aku tidak sudi kau kembali sebelum membawa ganti rugi tomatku!  
Bagaimana kalau nanti aku mati kelaparan?  
Klan Uchiha hancur! Dunia hancur! Orang paling keren ini akan segera meninggalkan dunia fana… Ahaha... Main-main kok… jangan marah ya Sasuke-chan~**

**Oh iya… entah di mimpi atau dimana, aku bertemu Kaa-san dalam wujud yang… gaaahh! Membuatku merinding! Makanya aku ingin kau cepat pulang. Sehabis itu kau bisa menemaniku tidur, menyuapiku saat makan, dan memandikanku! Haha… Ya… sekian dariku, putramu yang keren ini…**

**Bawakan ganti rugi tomat ya…**

Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget dan tubuhnya merinding geli. _'Apa-apaan dia?' _batinnya bingung sambil mengutuki anaknya yang –dengan seenak jidat mengusirnya dari rumah bila ia tidak membawa ganti rugi –tomat-. Dengan sigap, ia memberi death glare pada burung merpati yang dengan entengnya membawa gulungan tidak berguna itu. "Burung sialan! Kupanggang kau!"

Matanya kembali terfokus pada bacaan '_aku bertemu Kaa-san dalam wujud bla bla bla bla'_. Sejenak, posenya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Selama ini, ia selalu bertemu dengan bayangan Sakura yang selalu menghantuinya. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang mengalaminya. Tapi Dai ichi juga. Mungkinkah arwah Sakura belum tenang karena Sasuke berhutang uang padanya? _Ok_… lupakan.

"Hn… apa Sakura memang sudah menjadi hantu?"

"_Enak saja! Aku bukan hantu, tahu! Memang apa salahnya kalau aku ingin bertemu kalian?"_

.

.

.

"_CHIKKU_(*)! CEPAT KELUAR! NANTI KALAU TERLAMBAT DIMARAHI IRUKA-SENSEI!" sapa –err… lebih tepatnya teriak seorang bocah seumuran Dai ichi di depan rumahnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya manggut-manggut kesal sambil membanting sapu ―yang ia gunakan tadi untuk membersihkan halaman rumahnya ke sembarang arah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi lelah dan bosan. Ia melangkah _gontai _ke arah temannya dan kembali membanting pintu gerbang dengan wajah garang.

"Hn. Jangan panggil aku _Chikku, Baka Yarou_!" ketusnya angkuh. Dasar turunan Sasuke…

Sementara anak laki-laki berambut _blonde _dan mata _lavender_ tadi tertawa kencang seakan meledek sahabatnya itu. "Hhh… berisik! Tutup mulutmu, atau kau mau kubunuh sekarang juga?" dengus si Uchiha _junior_ sambil memberikan _death glare _andalannya.

"Err… baik. Maaf yang tadi, _Chikku_-sama…" balasnya sambil nyengir tak berdosa.

"RAITO!"

"Haha… gomen, Dai…"

Dan suasana kembali hening sejenak. Keduanya terdiam dan terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya suara langah kaki mereka yang terdengar dan suara lembut para ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip ria. Ah… tak lupa dengan suara tangisan dan teriakan cempreng anak balita yang sangat memekakan telinga kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

Yah… beginilah aktivitas mereka sehari-hari. Setiap pagi berangkat ke Akademi Ninja, padahal cukup umur pun belum. Mungkin karena tubuh mereka bongsor atau apalah jadi setiap orang mengira umur mereka sepuluh tahun lebih.

Mata _onyx _sang Uchiha _junior _itu memandang rambut pirang milik Raito –anak yang bersamanya tadi dengan tatapan aneh sepanjang perjalanan. Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan kurang mantap(?), Raito akhirnya menoleh dan balik menatap _onyx _Dai ichi dengan mata_ lavender_nya dengan tatapan 'kenapa-lihat-lihat?'

"Err… kenapa lihat-lihat?" tanya Dai ichi gugup.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu tahu… ada yang aneh ya dengan rambutku?" timpal Raito sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambut pirang miliknya yang berwarna sama seperti ayahnya. "rambutmu juga aneh, tahu! Mirip bokong ayam!" lanjutnya lantang dan polos.

Dai ichi naik pitam. Maklum lah, sifat ibunya sedikit menurun padanya. Lagi pula emosinya masih labil, karena ia masih bocah ingusan yang belum bisa berpikir rasional(?). "BERISIK DUREN BUSUK! CEPAT JALAN! NANTI TERLAMBAAAT!" teriaknya kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan keras –membuat bulu kuduk temannya itu merinding.

"Ba-baik _Chikku-sama!" _ujar Raito gagap.

"AKU BUKAN _CHIKKU!_"

"Baiklah, (**)_Hiyoko-teme _saja yah…"

"**DIAM**!"

"A-aa… BAIK, TEME!"

"Grrh… CEPAT, DOBE!"

Setelah puas membanting Raito dengan tenaga 'turunan ibunya', Dai ichi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terkapar tak berdaya itu dengan seenak jigong. _'Chikku-teme! Ahh… seenak pantat ayamnya saja dia membantingku! Sakit… punggungku patah, nih! Ah… dasar Teme!' _umpat Raito kesal setelah ditinggalkan Dai ichi sambil menatap punggung bocah itu yang semakin menjauh.

Dengan perjuangan yang keras, ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejar si Teme yang dimaksud olehnya.

**xXx**

"_A-aku bukan hantu! Kau jahat!" _

Teriakan 'arwah' Sakura tadi membuat tubuh Sasuke serasa membeku dan tak berdaya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, sementara ekspresinya masih datar dan tenang, padahal ia berusaha menahan kencing sekuat tenaga. "Oh… iya. Kau bukan hantu. Tapi arwah yang tidak tenang, sehingga bergentayangan. Memangnya berapa lagi hutangku yang tersisa, sayang?" ujarnya tergagap-gagap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

'Arwah' itu memasang tampang masam dan menggembungkan pipinya. _"Kau berhutang nyawa, tahu! Kau yang menyebabkan aku mati setelah melahirkan anak kita yang autis itu!" _balas Sakura super polos sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara di lain pihak, Dai ichi sedang bersin-bersin tak karuan.

Ekspresi Sasuke kini berubah menjadi wajah penuh dosa dan merasa bersalah pada istrinya itu. Ia menerawang masa lalu ketika Sakura masih mempunyai jasad(?). Wajahnya ditekuk. Melihat hal itu, mata hijau bening Sakura berubah sayu.

"_Ah… yang tadi aku hanya bercanda, sayang! Hahaha… kau sedang apa di sini? Kenapa tidak di rumah saja? Ayolah… jangan mengingat masa lalu! Nanti nafsu 'ehem-ehem'mu bangkit…" _hiburnya sambil menggelendot manja ke lengan suaminya.

"Hn," balasnya datar membuat Sakura mengumpat kesal karena responnya yang buruk itu.

Tiba-tiba saja sang Uchiha bungsu ini teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia ingin mencium bibir Sakura –tetapi sang empunya bibir tak mengizinkannya. "Sakura…" panggilnya sambil menyeringai lebar bak iblis. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan bergumam _'apa?'_ pada Sasuke.

"Sudah terlewat berapa hari yah? Ah… aku kurang tahu. Hn… kenapa waktu aku ingin… err… me-mencium bi-bibirmu kau malah menghindar? Memangnya ada apa denganku? Kau dendam, ya padaku?" lanjutnya agak _blushing _sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Sakura pun ikut-ikutan _blushing_. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _"Err… i-itu… aduuh… apa yah? A-aku… sebenarnya—"_

"UCHIHA! DI MANA KAU?"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggil nama lawan bicaranya dari kejauhan. Sasuke mengumpat kata-kata 'khas' Jiraiya pada orang yang seenak jidat memanggilnya tadi sementara Sakura ber-_sweatdrop _ria mendengarkan umpatan tersebut.

"Ah… si Hyuuga memanggilku lagi! Sakura… lain kali kalau kau bertemu, respon yang benar dong! Jangan seperti tadi! Akibatnya kita diganggu oleh genderuwo itu!" ketusnya kesal tak peduli kalau Neji –yang memanggilnya tadi sedang bersin-bersin tanpa sebab.

Sayang, ia terlambat mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura –karena ia sudah pergi melayang entah kemana. Dan terpaksa –dengan berat hati ia menghampiri Neji yang kini berada tak jauh darinya.

'_Kenapa arwahnya masih bergentayangan ya? Apa ia mau mengutukku? Ah… sudahlah! Lupakan! Mungkin selama ini ia hanya menghantui pikiranku sehingga aku berhalusinasi seperti itu… huh!'_

**Tsudzuku**

(*) dan (**), hiyoko sama chikku itu anak ayam... :D #plakk

#ngegubrag

Santaaaaai~ selesai yatta! #plakk  
yosh! Mungkin di chap ini chap bonus, soalna saya tambahin humor supaya menghibur…

Yoke… hounto ni arigatou buat yang kemarin review^^ gomen saya belum bisa bales satu-satu lewat PM…  
oke! Sekarang…

Mau repiu lagi? :3 #BUAGH


End file.
